


I think I just met my wife

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheese Pick Up Lines, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: The one time Mina goes out on a Friday night and meets her wife.
Relationships: Mihyun - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a one shot inspired by John legends song ‘a good night’ take a listen to it I love the song.  
> I just wanted to add some cute fic to the Mihyun tag so yeah come talk to me on Twitter say hi or tell me if you like cheese or kangaroos  
> @ hyunschocopie. :]

Mina was finishing her make up as she heard her phone go off signaling her friends were outside and ready to party. Mina can’t say she’s super excited to go out preferring to stay home and have a movie marathon, but it’s been a while since she’s been out and Nayeon did send Jihyo after her knowing the woman has ways to get Mina out of the house.

The blonde checked herself in the mirror one last time before sending a quick text to her friends letting them know she was on her way down. Grabbing her purse and keys she was out the door and heading for the elevator each step making her excited for tonight.

“It’s going to be a good night Mina!.” She could hear the girls screaming as she was getting out of the elevator. She was pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear them. 

Walking in the club Mina was ready to go back home but knowing she can't she will make the most of it and have fun. She knows she needs this after a stressful week from work.

After a few drinks they were on the dance floor having fun,she was not drunk but she was definitely not sober, no intentions of being this...tipsy. They were dancing to whatever the DJ was playing without a care forgetting about her crappy week not thinking about work for the time being. she had all night! Feeling the alcohol was slowly leaving her body and indicating she needed more, she Leaned towards Jihyo to let her know where she was going or at least hoping she understood her.

Leaving the group on the dance floor she walked in the direction of the bar catching a few eyes on her way. As she waits for the bartender she takes a look around, the place is full of sweaty bodies as what you would expect on a friday night, some looking for hook-ups, others completely plastered to the point they can't tell alcohol from water as they just keep drinking trying to forget. 

As she mindlessly continues to look around a few people approach her offering to buy her a drink or asking to dance but she turns them down not interested in the casual hook-up they want or the just were not her type beside she was here to have fun with her friends whom she sees are still at the dance floor Jihyo,Sana and Jeongyeon just enjoying the music and then there is Nayeon and Momo grinding on each other Mina wishes she could unsee. 

Mina was ready to go back to her friends when something someone caught her eye, a girl an angel with the bluest blue hair; coming into view and Mina could swear that everything and everyone just slowed down. The music changed. She was radieting a light, maybe it was just the angle of where she was walking from;no, the girl was light herself. She is an angel with that beautiful pale skin and bright smile only thing missing are her wings. Mina thought she should really stop drinking now it was making her see things there is no way anyone could actually look like that for real. This girl made something in her head click and all her brain could think was her.

Her sober realistic self would think she's crazy and should walk away but she was not sober nor realistic at this moment and that's how she found herself walking toward this intriguing girl that is just a radiating sun walking around.

They looked eyes Mina felt like that's when time truly stopped, and it's like she could see into the future she could see herself and the pretty stranger hanging out, going on dates getting married, having kids and dogs. she really had to stop drinking she felt her cool had left her along with her sanity they had walked hand in hand out this club and were somewhere probably having some greasy pizza laughing at her.

Greasy pizza sounds good right about now. No Mina focus. she could see the girl's lips.Plump and very red. Moving like she was saying something but now all she could think were her lips and how they would feel on hers. She would like to kiss that beautiful pale skin and leave her also red lipstick on her cheeks and neck and... she really needs to stop hanging out with Sana.

Dahyun was nervous to say the least. Do you blame her? There is a gorgeous goddess right in front of her. She could not help wanting to talk to the blonde in front of her but she wasn't sure how to start the conversation. She had to think fast “Hi, How was heaven when you left?” She mentally face palmed, was that all she could think off. Cheayoung, Tzuyu and Yeri would have a field day right now if they heard her. 

It took Mina a second to stop focusing on the red lips in front of her and register what the blue haired girl was saying.

“How was heaven when you left?.” Mina was astounded by both the cheesy pick up line and the boldness of the girl. Dahyun wanted to run for the hills or the ground to swallow her. She's not sure which ones would be better, but the gods were not on her side. I mean clearly if that was the first thing she said, as her feet would not budge.

Mina could only laugh at this; she was definitely not expecting that but that actually helped calmed her nerves down. Dahyun on the other hand was now an embarrassed mess she knew she would have to move maybe up on the mountains where no one could find her, get a house and some sheep, away from girls where she could not embarrass herself. Maybe she would have better luck herding sheep yeah! she would knit sweaters for her friends and just live out the rest of her life single.

“I don't know you tell me” Dahyun’s smile got impossibly bigger and brighter at that; she was not done for. Mina knew there was no turning back now not that she wanted to.

After the awkward phase and introductions they had a drink as both had some liquid courage Mina asked Dahyun to dance and that’s how their night(Life) was only just starting.

Mina didn’t know how she was still breathing every move Dahyun made hypnotized Mina more and more now she wonders when would be the right time to go in for a kiss. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Yes!”

The only time they broke away from each other to collect their things and let their friends know. Mina found her group with smirks on their face as they had seen her getting close to Dahyun on the dance floor, the only thing coming out of her

“Girls I think I just met my wife I’ll call you tomorrow!.” 

As she grabbed her bag and coat leaving the girls perplexed as they were still trying to figure out what had just happened. Still figuring if that was Mina and or if something had taken over her body, being tired of just seeing her live a safe maybe they were just excited to see their baby break out of her comfort zone.

Mina could see Dahyun was walking towards the exit. “You know there must be something wrong with my eyes. I can't seem to take them off you.” Mina whispered in her ear as she reached her, happy with the reaction she obtained from the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer and maybe rushed at the end and it has not been proofread so ignore any mistakes please 
> 
> One of the places they go is actually a real place where I live or it was it got moved if someone know where it it’s let me know on Twitter @/hyunschocopie I’ll leave the name at the end of y’all want to google it it’s pretty cool. 
> 
> Anyways~~ enjoy reading maybe :)

Dahyun was at a loss of words, the blonde was going to be the death of her but nonetheless followed after the intriguing girl.

“I thought you might have changed your mind?”

“Wouldn't dream of it, you are stuck with me now” was the last thing Dahyun said before they were left with a comfortable silence.

They walked with no apparent direction.the music from the club had faded away. Dahyun had a place in mind where she wanted to take Mina hoping she would trust her. 

“Are you up for something crazy?” 

Mina thought about the questions she was already out with a girl she just met and is possibly in love with already; how crazier can tonight get.

“How crazy are we talking about? Stealing a baby goat kinda crazy or like normal crazy?”

“ I-uh well hmm, I don’t think we are dressed for that occasion today but we can definitely do that on our second date! butI said, ``Crazy, not illegal.”

Dahyun took Mina’s hand after she got an approving nod and led the way they had a few stops to make for what she had planned. Starting with food as she heard her stomach grumbling.

“We should first get food.”  
“Let’s get pizza.” 

Both girls blurt at the same time followed by giggles and agreements.

“there’s a pizza place down the street my apartment is close by,we can eat and then go pick up some supplies for tonight.” 

“Will you tell me what exactly we are going to do?” Mina was having all kinds of feelings. She was excited, curious and hungry and glad that her earlier wish for pizza was happening. 

“Does it involve committing a crime?” The subsiding alcohol level in Minas body combined with her need of greasy food was bringing out her criminal show watching enthusiast self out. 

“Do you have a wish to be a criminal or something? Becoming some kind of Bonnie and Clyde type of couple?” 

“I just want to make sure my lawyer is ready this time.”  
Mina deadpanned.

“ But you might be onto something.” She playfully continues as she bites into her pizza.

“That brings me so many questions about you and truthfully It scares me and intrigues me at the same time.” The younger girl says as she finishes her food.

“No you probably won’t need your lawyer this time we won’t break that many laws at least tonight.”

They both finished their food and continued the way to Dahyun’s apartment. As they were deep in conversation the walk went by fast as they were facing the elevator Mina was suddenly very quiet and every step after getting off the elevator made her nerves grow. Once they were inside the apartment Mina had no time to think about anything else as Dahyun disappeared so fast with a wait here and her bright smile that Mina could still not get used to.

“Okay, put this on while i get the rest.” Dahyun gave her a pair of jeans and a shirt and a hoodie and no other explanation.

Mina came out with the young’s clothes on, Dahyun was standing in her living room with a backpack and a pair of tennis shoes but she was not ready to see Mina in her favorite hoodie. Her brain stopped functioning for a couple of seconds. She wanted to change plans and just stare at Mina for the rest of the night; or the rest of her life 

“ I-I don’t think your heels will be comfortable where we’re going.”

“And where exactly is that?”

“Do you trust me?”

Does she? Mina replayed the beginning of their meeting and just thought about how she is standing in the middle of Dahyun’s living room wearing her hoodie that is slowly intoxicating with the girl’s scent and the most hopeful and expectant beautiful eyes that she has known. she trusted this girl with her whole life from the moment they locked eyes earlier in the night.

Taking Dahyun’s hand in hers, giving her a shy smile “Always” 

And that’s how they found themselves running out the apartment Dahyun carrying a backpack that was making a suspicious sound but Mina decided to ignore it and just enjoy the night. 

It looks like Dahyun had called a taxi while Mina changed as it was waiting for them outside. They got in and we’re now on their way. Mina was looking out the window trying to figure where they were headed. it looked like they were staying downtown but Mina wasn’t sure exactly where she had not been to this part of town.

Dahyun could see Mina’s wandering eyes as she looked out the window. She could definitely stare at her forever and not get tired of it. 

“So how good are you at running?”

“Eh?...running? I’m okay, I guess. will we be running today?”

“Only if we get caught!” Dahyun said with a smirk.

At that Minas worry was coming back. “ what do you mean only if we get caught!? Dahyun-na what exactly are we doing?” The car came to a stop before Dahyun could say a word.

They thanked the driver and watched him drive off. They were in a more quiet part of the city there were no people walking by and just a few cars drove by.

“Okay, let me just clarify I’m not here to kill you or anything and no we are not doing anything illegal well just slightly illegal but trust me once we get past the darkish street it won’t be as bad I promise.” 

The younger girl couldn’t help but splutter her explanation as she sensed Mina’s uneasiness.  
And from her point of view Dahyun could definitely understand being dropped off in a dark and almost empty part of town with someone you just met a few hours ago definitely screams ‘stranger danger!’ In fact Dahyun is pretty sure this is the plot to a criminal minds episode.

Mina just chuckled at this; it definitely helped calm her nerves. 

“Isn’t that what a killer would say you know before killing? 

“ I’ll have to ask at the next serial killers group meeting. Come on before it gets too late.”

Their hand automatically intertwined like they had never let go,like their hands had always been  
Like that; it felt right.

Just like Dahyun had said once you get past the slightly creepy street there was a bit more light and more people but what caught Mina’s attention was the walls. Multiple levels of walls and structures on a hill and what looked like the outline of a castle at the top. Everything full of life in different styles, colors and themes. Mina had never seen anything like it. She had seen murals around town and your good old street tagging and some other spread out spray paintings but this was just all in one place. Mina was so amazed at all of it. 

“Not bad huh?”

“Not bad? Dahyun this is wonderful I had no idea something like this existed it’s beautiful.”

“Well glad you like it! Now let's get working.”

Dahyun pulled a few spray paint cans from the backpack she was holding that explains the sounds.  
It was all clicking on Mina’s brain now the change of clothes ‘only if we get caught’ comment or the slightl- 

“Dahyun this is not slightly illegal I’m pretty sure this is full-on illegal!”

“ I knew I should have called my lawyer. Also I’m not good at painting or running under pressure. I’m gonna go to jail again.” 

“Mina!”

“Mina! Relax You are not going to jail...again? It is illegal in other parts but this park here allows it.”

Mina could feel the heat on her cheeks from embarrassment. She couldn’t help but panic. Okay this is all new to her but she did say she trusts Dahyun and she means it.

“Right. That makes sense considering all the art on the walls.”

“Yeah, now it doesn’t matter if you are good or not just have fun with it and paint what you feel on any wall you like.”

“But I feel bad covering such good paintings or other peoples work!”  
Mina pouted and Dahyun’s heart just skipped a beat at that.

“I-it’s okay if you don’t do it, someone else will, see they don't stay untouched for long. There are new ones every time, some extremely good and some people are expressing their feelings with the spray paint.  
That’s the concept of this park whether good or not it’s all about having fun.”

Mina was a bit more convinced after that, but she still opted for a spot that had just random squiggly lines where someone probably just came to express their feelings as Dahyun put it. She wasn’t sure of what she was doing or if her painting was any good but she was definitely having fun spraying the different color cans that they had.

“Are you sure you're not a professional? That penguin could give Dean the goat’s painting a run for their money.”

“ Dean has nothing on my penguin.”

“ I’ll be sure to let the artist know that they have been dethroned.” 

They continue to paint here and there Mina just doing some simple smiley faces and penguins. Dahyun was doing the same opting for what she said was a smiley piece of tofu. When they ran out of paint they went around looking through the walls of art Dahyun told her how she goes there often with her ‘best bro’ who is very artistic and has done some amazing art here. Some were still maintained in their original state aside from some small graffiti around them Mina was able to see the amazing work.Dahyun's friend definitely had a unique style it's different from all the rest.

They were heading to the top of the hill and passed by some of Dahyun’s old art that was already covered with tags and other paintings. Well Mina should have known that Dahyun had been downplaying many details tonight but if Mina was keeping score then ding ding ding her art skill was the winner. Minas' head had so many thoughts running on her mind just by looking at the girl's pieces they were amazing. 

When they reached the top Mina was once again awestruck by the view. She could see all the buildings but also had a clear virus of the sky. At this point Mina had lost track of time she had enjoyed everything about it. If she had to do it all over again she wouldn’t change a thing. They had been stargazing adding a few glances at each other but Dahyun saw a flash of light coming their way and that was their cue.

“ so remember when I said we would only have to run if we get caught?”

“ yeah?”

“We got caught! Run!”

Dahyun pulled Mina on her feet, sent a prayer not to fall on their escape, their hands already attached to each other’s once again and they ran to the opposite side from where the guard almost undetected their heard the guard yelled after them and at this point both girls were full of adrenaline they made it down the hill but kept running for another block just to be safe.

Once they stopped ang caught their breaths both girls shared a look and just bent down laughing until they lost their breaths once again.

“ what was that?you said it wasn’t illegal!”

“and it isn’t. During certain hours”

Dahyun gave Mina a sheepish look as she mumbled the last of her words. Mina was at a loss for words this girl was gonna be the death of her.

“And we couldn’t have come at those certain hours?”

“ Now where is the fun in that? Now come on there’s one more place to go.”

“How many laws are we breaking today?” 

Mina asked as the younger pulled her into a building  
“ are we trespassing now?”

“ it’s not trespassing when you have keys,”  
Dahyun uncovered a motorcycle and handed Mina a helmet “ here put this on no more law breaking for the night I promise.”

Normally Mina would have been hesitant about getting on the motorcycle but it seems like today she was doing things she normally never did so why stop now.  
She got on the bike but clearly she didn’t think this through she realized that she would have to hold on to the girl if she didn’t want to die and she tentatively wrapped her arms around Dahyuns waist receiving a smirk from her. A bigger door opened and they were soon on their way.

Mina was a bit scared as she wasn’t sure of the younger's driving skills at first but eventually enjoyed the ride. Dahyun noticed Mina's hold was tighter around her waist and she was closer and she was not gonna lie. She was enjoying the closeness, in all honesty she just wanted to drive for the rest of time.

Dahyun drove into a parking garage at the bottom of a tall building she parked and shut off the engine and took off her own helmet giving Mina the signal that this was their stop. She checked her phone for the time, glad that it was still a few minutes more until sunrise.

Mina didn’t question anything this time even if her curiosity was killing her. she just followed her into the elevator. The girl pressed the button for the top floor and Mina knew the other girl wasn’t giving anything away and that secretive smile was a sure indicator.

“What is this place?”

“It’s a bank”

Minas eyes got impossibly big, were they really here to rob a bank? Her mom was definitely not going to be happy about receiving that call both as her mom and as her lawyer. Dahyun was having fun teasing Mina at this point but she had to stop giving the poor girl Mina heart attacks.

“ Hey Mina, get out of that pretty head of yours we are not here to rob a bank.” 

“ I promised no more law breaking for today and I mean it although it’s making me believe you think I’m a criminal.”

“Not my fault you are teasing me by making everything sound so sketchy.”

They both just laughed at this and were only interrupted by the sound of the elevator indicating their arrival and again Mina was not prepared for the sight in front of here.

It was like they had stepped into a forest tread and flowers all around dim light illuminating the whole place she could also hear water somewhere. It was Like they had traveled to Narnia but with an elevator. But the outside view letting her know they were in fact still in the city, the glass windows allowing the view of all the buildings and the skyline speechless was an understatement at this point.

“This is beautiful!”

While Mina was looking at the sight Dahyun was looking at her. She allowed herself to memorize Minas features from her constellation moles to her perfect nose, her bewitching eyes and her still very red very plum lips.

“Yes you are.”

Dahyun knew it was cliche but she now understands all the characters in those romance movies she has watched with her friends. She had no time to feel embarrassed not when Mina looked at her red tinted cheeks but she had this look that was hard to describe but they were close to each other and Dahyun now had a closer glimpse into her brown eyes that held so much in that moment. Her eyes wander to her lips and back to her eyes leaning closer, their faces now inches apart until soft lips tentatively meet. 

The kiss was slow and tender. It was a new feeling yet some familiarity like they had done this many times as if they were always meant to be like this and all that time they were just yearning for each other. Their lungs were their only enemies as the need for oxygen was what brought them apart with one last peck.

Dahyun guided Mina to a spot that had a better view into the city and the skyline. They sat close together there sharing stories until it was time for the sun to rise and the whole reason she brought her here.

It was another sight to add on the list of things that have left Mina speechless tonight the number one still being Dahyun and now the second hues of orange and pink reflected on Dahyun’s face. Mina had never seen a more beautiful sunrise than this one. It was impossible at this point to take her eyes from the younger girl's face. 

“You know you are missing the view?”

“But I am looking at it”

“I can feel you looking at me.”

“Exactly!”

Now standing in a room full of family and friends watching everyone dancing and having fun It reminded Mina of the night that changed her life.

“Are you happy?”

“I told you that night I had met my wife.”Mina thought about Jihyo’s question for a few seconds but there was so much she could say to describe how incredibly happy she was;had been ever since that night but they would be here all night with Mina expressing her emotions so she settled with that and the biggest smile.

Mina and Jihyo chatted for a bit until they decided to join the rest of the girls on the dance floor. The night continued with the celebration of love.

As Mina contiene to dance with her friends she felt a pair of very familiar hands around her as they pulled her towards a figure.

“Hi, do I know you?”

Mina was confused at this for a second until she saw Dahyun's cheesy smile Mina knew her wife’s smile at this point and knew what was about to happen.

“Cause you look a lot like my wife.”

“Really, then your wife must be very lucky.”

“Nah I think I’m the lucky one.”

“Aren’t you tired?Cause you've been running around my head all day.”

“Ah right you never answered my question that night.”  
They were now dancing together, Mina leaning on Dahyun’s shoulder as they swayed to the song playing, in the middle of the dance floor next to everyone that loved.

“ hmm what question?”

“How was heaven when you left it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this Mihyun I’m not a professional I just write for fun and like to add to the tags that don’t have many fics but I hope y’all enjoyed it if you are still reading this and are curious of the place you can google graffiti park at castle hill it was pretty cool when it was open I love going there 
> 
> So yeah come say hey on twitter or ask me random question I don’t mind Or if you have a request I can try to write but can’t make any promises so yeah 
> 
> @/hyunschocopie or https://curiouscat.me/minguinsunite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> Will post a part 2 later.


End file.
